gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Official Soundtrack Box Set
Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Official Soundtrack Box Set is a collection of seven CDs containing music from the video game Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, each disc representing one of the game's radio stations. It was released internationally on October 29, 2002. As well as the complete box set, the seven CDs were also released for purchase individually. European editions of some of the CDs contain extra songs that are not found on US pressings (some of these songs do not actually appear in the game itself). Although the majority of the music from the game is included, not every song is found on the CDs — in the US, only the Emotion 98.3 CD contains every song heard in the game, while the European release of the Fever 105 soundtrack is also complete. In addition to music, each CD also includes several specially-recorded DJ tracks containing dialogue from the station's host and station jingles, plus two fake radio commercials heard the game. The two talk radio stations heard in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (KCHAT, VCPR) did not receive a CD release and as such have never been released outside of the game. A Greatest Hits compilation CD was also released on April 30, 2003, containing a selection of songs from the full set plus the Theme From Vice City. Track listing Disc 1: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City O.S.T - Volume 1 : V-Rock # DJ Talk - Lazlow # Judas Priest - "You've Got Another Thing Comin'" # Mötley Crüe - "Too Young to Fall in Love" # Megadeth - "Peace Sells" # Love Fist - "Dangerous Bastard" # Autograph - "Turn Up the Radio" # DJ Talk - Lazlow # Twisted Sister - "I Wanna Rock" # Ozzy Osbourne - "Bark at the Moon" # Anthrax - "Madhouse" # Iron Maiden - "2 Minutes to Midnight" # Slayer - "Raining Blood" # Tesla - "Cumin' Atcha Live" # David Lee Roth - "Yankee Rose" # Loverboy - "Working for the Weekend"1 # Quiet Riot - "Cum on Feel the Noize"1 # DJ Talk - Lazlow # Commercial - Exploder # Commercial - Thor (includes hidden DJ talk) Disc 2: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City O.S.T - Volume 2 : Wave 103 # DJ Talk - Adam First # Frankie Goes to Hollywood - "Two Tribes" # Tears for Fears - "Pale Shelter" # Kim Wilde - "Kids in America" # Blondie - "Atomic" # A Flock of Seagulls - "I Ran (So Far Away)" # The Human League - "(Keep Feeling) Fascination" # DJ Talk - Adam First # Nena - "99 Luftballons" # The Psychedelic Furs - "Love My Way" # Spandau Ballet - "Gold" # Aneka - "Japanese Boy"1 # Thomas Dolby - "Hyperactive!" # Animotion - "Obsession"1 # Romeo Void - "Never Say Never" # Corey Hart - "Sunglasses at Night" # DJ Talk - Adam First # Commercial - Sissy Spritz # Commercial - Synth and Son (includes hidden DJ talk) Disc 3: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City O.S.T - Volume 3 : Emotion 98.3 # DJ Talk - Fernando Martinez # Toto - "Africa" # Jan Hammer - "Crockett's Theme" # John Waite - "Missing You" # Cutting Crew - "(I Just) Died in Your Arms" # Foreigner - "Waiting for a Girl Like You" # Mr. Mister - "Broken Wings" # DJ Talk - Fernando Martinez # Roxy Music - "More Than This" # Squeeze - "Tempted" # REO Speedwagon - "Keep On Loving You" # Night Ranger - "Sister Christian" # Luther Vandross - "Never Too Much" # Kate Bush - "Wow" # DJ Talk - Fernando Martinez # Commercial - Knife After Dark # Commercial - Pet Stuffers (includes hidden DJ talk) Disc 4: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City O.S.T - Volume 4 : Flash FM # DJ Talk - Toni # Hall & Oates - "Out of Touch" # Electric Light Orchestra - "Four Little Diamonds" # Michael Jackson - "Billie Jean" # The Outfield - "Your Love" # Talk Talk - "Life's What You Make It" # Bryan Adams - "Run to You" # Wang Chung - "Dance Hall Days" # DJ Talk - Toni # Go West - "Call Me" # Glenn Frey - "Smuggler's Blues"1 # Lionel Richie - "Running with the Night" # Toto - "Hold the Line"1 # Laura Branigan - "Self Control" # Boys Don't Cry - "I Wanna Be a Cowboy"1 # INXS - "Kiss the Dirt (Falling Down the Mountain)" # Yes - "Owner of a Lonely Heart" # DJ Talk - Toni # Commercial - Blox # Commercial - Just the Five of Us (includes hidden DJ talk) Disc 5: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City O.S.T - Volume 5 : Wildstyle # DJ Talk - Mr. Magic # Herbie Hancock - "Rockit" # Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five - "The Message" # Zapp - "More Bounce to the Ounce" # DJ Talk - Mr. Magic # Davy DMX - "One for the Treble" # Mantronix - "Bassline" # DJ Talk - Mr. Magic # Man Parrish - "Hip Hop, Be Bop (Don't Stop) (Techno Remix)" (includes DJ talk) # Hashim - "Al-Naafiysh (The Soul)" # Cybotron - "Clear" # DJ Talk - Mr. Magic # Afrika Bambaataa & the Soulsonic Force - "Looking for the Perfect Beat" # DJ Talk - Mr. Magic # Run-D.M.C. - "Rock Box" # Kurtis Blow - "The Breaks" # DJ Talk - Mr. Magic # Whodini - "Magic's Wand" # DJ Talk - Mr. Magic # Commercial - Degenatron # Commercial - Maibatsu Thunder Disc 6: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City O.S.T - Volume 6 : Fever 105 # DJ Talk - Oliver "Ladykiller" Biscuit # Michael Jackson - "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'" # The Pointer Sisters - "Automatic (Extended Version)" # Fat Larry's Band - "Act Like You Know" # Mtume - "Juicy Fruit" # Teena Marie - "Behind the Groove" # DJ Talk - Oliver "Ladykiller" Biscuit # Oliver Cheatham - "Get Down Saturday Night" # Rick James - "Getto Life" # Evelyn 'Champagne' King - "Shame" # Mary Jane Girls - "All Night Long" # Kool & The Gang - "Summer Madness" # René & Angela - "I'll Be Good" # Indeep - "Last Night a DJ Saved My Life"1 # Whispers - "And the Beat Goes On" # DJ Talk - Oliver "Ladykiller" Biscuit # Commercial - Salivex # Commercial - Yuppie and the Alien (includes hidden DJ talk) Disc 7: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City O.S.T - Volume 7 : Radio Espantoso # DJ Talk - Pepe # Deodato - "Super Strut" # Cachao - "A Gozar Con Mi Combo" # Mongo Santamaría - "Me and You Baby (Picao y Tostao)" # Machito and his Afro-Cubans - "Mambo Mucho Mambo" # Xavier Cugat and his Orchestra - "Jamay" # DJ Talk - Pepe # Mongo Santamaría - "Mama Papa Tu" # Unaesta - "La Vida es Una Lenteja" # Lonnie Liston Smith - "Expansions" # Irakere - "Aguanile" # Benny Moré - "Maracaibo Oriental" # Deodato - "Latin Flute" # Tito Puente and his Orchestra - "Mambo Gozón" # DJ Talk - Pepe # Commercial - Fernando's Medillion # Commercial - Think Your Way to Success (includes hidden DJ talk) Notes :1 - On European soundtrack album only. Category:GTA Vice City Category:Official Soundtracks